


Re: first

by TheDevilsCatamite



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsCatamite/pseuds/TheDevilsCatamite
Summary: Five is experiencing the joys of puberty all over again and Klaus is more than happy to help him get off. /just like old times/
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 186





	Re: first

**Author's Note:**

> It's quick and horny

It felt odd. Not bad per se, just odd. Odd and different. He shuddered and let out a breath he was holding in his throat. 

Five was on his hands and his knees, slim fingers gripping the sheets Mom had freshly washed that morning. 

"You okay?" Klaus asked not expecting anything in response.

Five spat out a 'yes' though it wasn't angry, moreso he needed to be sharp just to get the word out.  
This was an unfamiliar feeling for his literal virgin body. Who else can say that they can experience sex for the first time again? Probably only a Hargreeves. 

Klaus hummed lightly before speaking. "Lemme know when to-"

"I'm fine!" Five spat out again. "Move."

Casually Klaus returned his hands to Five's slim narrow hips for stability. He then pressed his length deeper inside Five until more of him was inside than out. 

Five moaned in his throat and pressed his eyes shut. The fullness and pressure on his tiny body was starting to feel good rather than odd. He could feel his own arousal heating quickly so quick in fact that after Klaus' first thrust he was already hard enough to press on his own belly.

Being that Five's body was going through puberty again he was easily stimulated and overly sensitive. He knitted his brows and bit his lower lip as the sensation, it started to feel really good.

It was feeling good but Klaus was going too slow, treating Five like he was fragile. He wasn't fragile.

"Faster Klaus!" He barked from over his shoulder.

Klaus sped up his thrusts just as Five commanded, his thighs slapping against Five's as he gripped his thin hips for stability. 

Five threw himself backwards pressing more of Klaus inside of him until he could feel his treasure trail on his tailbone. 

"Fuck." Klaus had bottomed out inside of him. "Fuck I missed this Five." He had nearly dropped the cigarette from his lips. "You feel so good."

"Sh-shut up." Five growled feeling overwhelmed with heat and pleasure. His arms and thighs shook from the intensity he felt like they'd give out. 

Getting fucked was a particular experience that Five's body was really taking well. Before he ran away he had messed around and there were times during The Commission but that was a different body than this. This body was trapped in time and extremely sensitive.

Five had to actively push away thoughts of orgasming because he honestly didn't want this to end yet. His straining cock was leaking a puddle of pre cum onto the sheets under him, he could feel the stickiness on his waist at every thrust when his cock tip bobbed up.

Klaus was moaning or speaking some nonsense, honestly it was difficult to make out over the string of whines escaping Five's own mouth. 

He didn't want it to stop.

The feeling of a nice dick in his narrow ass was a sensation like no other and it was amazing. It felt so right and so good. Not that Five would ever openly compliment anyone let alone Klaus however a part of him had to admit that his brother had a skill when it came to sex. He was such a pleaser it was almost pathetic. But it certainly worked out in Five's favour.

'ah, ah, ah,' Five was getting louder and he visibly shuddered. Klaus must have taken it as encouragement to go even harder. He was fucking the boy with intense vigor, his black painted nails pressing into Five's hips and pulling him back effortlessly to bounce on his cock. Klaus knew how to fuck and he was never quiet during sex. 

"Fuck!" Five shouted as he came, shaking intensely, fingers grabbing the sheets. Tears welled up and a drop dripped down his cheek. Sparks lit up behind his eyes and he was suddenly very lightheaded though in such a blissful way. 

Klaus was still thrusting away at Five's shaking and sensitive body. Five was too overcome by his much needed orgasm that he didn't give a damn what Klaus would continue to do to his weak little body. He barely made the effort to remain aware of Klaus inside of him.

"Oh Christ, oh fuck, Five, Five, Five, fuck oh, Five baby!" Klaus dug his black nails harder into Five's hips and let himself go inside of his little brother. His erratic thrusts slowed to subtle humping within seconds. 

"You better be fucking clean Klaus." 

"I love you too little brother." 

Klaus pulled out and Five wobbled but fell onto his stomach into his own wet spot. "Christ." He grumbled, feeling like a lamb.

Klaus fell loudly on his stomach beside Five. Bouncing him a little and shoving his boney shoulders into his space all the while he was babbling something incoherent into the sheets.

"I'm not sleeping in your dirty bed." Five announced after Klaus placed an arm on his back. "Klaus!" He wriggled despite feeling so worn and sleepy.

More incoherent babbling from Klaus followed by him grabbing Five like a ragdoll and pulling him into his arms, hugging his small frame close like a stuffed animal.

Five huffed into Klaus' warm and lightly haired chest. He could hear his heart beating and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. It was soothing. It has been so long since he has been this close to another living being.

'People are so warm'. He thought to himself, momentarily forgoing his angry, cynical, defense.

There was no use trying to free himself from the pretzel trap that was Klaus. He told himself. Plus he was very tired. 

Five told himself he could doze for a few hours.

It would be alright.


End file.
